


we all carry these things inside (that no one else can see)

by TheGirlWithTheGlasses



Series: We'll Be The Ones (They Hate) [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWithTheGlasses/pseuds/TheGirlWithTheGlasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, the one in which the author word vomited the ending of a possibly longer sketch.</p>
<p>A small moment with Charlotte and Sami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we all carry these things inside (that no one else can see)

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo...slight change of plans, y'all. After this week's RAW, I cannot ignore my muses any longer. The new pairings for this series are Charlotte/Sami and Sasha/Enzo (if anybody has a ship name for this, let me know.) Let me know what you think about this, 'kay? It's the only way I know to write more.   
> P.S. I have been working on Chez Insomnia, pinky promise. It's just going to be super duper long and awesome and, well, awesomeness takes time. No date on that one yet, but I'll keep you posted.

Two and a half months later, Charlotte is eating pizza in Sami's shirt and her new favorite pajama pants. Everyone is watching the new TakeOver-it's the night before 'Mania.  
Enzo and Sasha are spread out on the floor. Enzo is attempting to balance a full can of Dr. Pepper on the curve of her back. Sasha softly taps at his hands from time to time, occasionally making little 'what are you doing' noises.  
Bayley is half asleep on Finn, who is giving her what they have dubbed 'the Bayley smile'. His arm is in her grasp as she nuzzles it. It's clear Finn doesn't mind.   
Cass and Carmella are watching intently as TM-61 battle The Revival. They're so in sync they call the same spots, spontaneous fits of giggles included.  
Sami's long arm is wrapped around her shoulders. Her legs are in his lap. He is warm. So is Charlotte.  
And the one thing she can think of, as Enzo balances and Sasha bats him away and Carmella and Cass laugh like anime and Bayley mildly snores and Sami's other hand in hers grounds her through it, is 'it's holding. this time they're not leaving'.   
Charlotte lets the lapping waves of sleep take her away from the noise.   
But Sami's hand stays where it is. She doesn't move hers either.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment/Kudos feed my muses, guys.


End file.
